Friendships and Something Else Entirely
by joyusbabs
Summary: This is the sequel to Trust Is Earned. Anyways, the title will make sense later on, it explains the plot line a little, but you probably won't understand it, till later. Anyways, I can't wait to find out your thoughts. Let me know if this interests you. Please R and R! Thank you. "No, no that's impossible, she loves the man with green eyes and blonde hair, not his evil counterpart"


Okay, so perhaps this is not what she thought she would be doing now, or at all in her life, but the fact of the matter is that she's here, and events have panned out this particular way. Perhaps it was the way with which Bobby explained it, perhaps it was the way which her mother lived to accept these kinds of things, or maybe it was the way the two sets of brothers got along, whatever the reason, they're here now, in this horrid predicament, and she's still wondering what the hell she did to get herself in this situation. She also can't help but wonder how, if at all possible, is she going to come out alive.

Thinking back on it, it really is an odd circumstance to be caught up in. She looks to her left and sees someone or rather something, damn she really needs to start to see this situation as what it really is, or else she'll really be lost like the rest of them, anyways she sees him…it…looking around as if he's ready to fight. Odds are he is ready to fight, ready to rip out hearts, tear out jugulars, and make everyone wish for death, like the demon he is, but he's frightened and not moving, he's calculating his moves as if it will make a difference. His ice blue eyes are feral and his black hair is in disarray atop his head, he looks like evil and chaos, and yet she can't seem to accept him in that way, for whatever reason.

She thought she liked the hunter. Since when did she, a hunter, refer to another hunter, especially one she's come to know so well, as just another common noun and fight to keep from referring to a monster as less than a human? Lots of things don't make sense in this universe, and that certainly tops the list, or is up there in the top five at the very least. How she even ended up teammates in this whole catastrophe is beyond her. She was supposed to be with someone else, she certainly knew she wanted to be with him, so why wasn't she. Was it perhaps, because her heart told her differently. No, no that's impossible, she loves the man with green eyes and blonde hair, not his evil counterpart, yet she can't deny what's right in front of her.

Gosh, as shouting happens, blood is spilled and being splattered everywhere, and even though she knows she may not end up coming out of this alive, or at least human, she knows or rather her heart is making it clear to her, that this is where she's meant to be and more importantly, who she's meant to be with.

She can't help but think back to the month that preceded this and run-ins she had with this monster, with this handsome man, so she allows her mind to wander, just for a while, to enjoy what may very well be the last living moment she has upon the earth. Even if she somehow stays in existence, which is basically a give-in, considering the fact that less than twenty-four hours ago she was practically brought back from the brink of death with some cure-all red elixir, from an unsavory source, she knows that as far as her family and friends go, she will never be able to be with them. At least she won't be able to be with them, in the same capacity she was before, that she remains with them now even if she isn't _with_ them specifically right now. She just hopes that they're okay, and with that in mind, she allows her mind to wander back in time, to before all this happened, before she got roped into the fight of a lifetime, the fight of her lifetime.

She closes her eyes, and allows a small smile to grace her lips. She hums in a kind of serenity. It's odd when she thinks about it, how she can find peace when the circumstances couldn't be farther away, but this is what brings her joy. He brings her joy and right now, she knows that he is trying to protect her. She takes some comfort in that, at the very least, if nothing else. She doesn't know what this means, but maybe after she's done going down memory lane and after this battle is over, she will finally have her answer.


End file.
